Blog użytkownika:Sherry67/Sicarius Lucis - Rozdział 1
W Poisoned Kingdom w tym okresie nie jest zbyt spokojnie. Ludzie wszędzie się śpieszą i kupują bardzo dużo drogich rzeczy. W pałacu natomist praca wre i wszyscy są szczególnie mili dla swojej królowej. Kiedy naprawdę chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, można zapytać magów co się dzieje. Uzyskamy wtedy odpowiedź, która wbija nam do głowy wiadomość, że królowa ma już niedługo swoje urodziny. Nie warto jest jednak pytać się o to. Na skutek ciekawości samemu można się stać "szalonym mieszkańcem miasta głównego". Sama Lucrezia zaś siedzi w swoim pokoju i patrzy w okno z widokiem na gościniec, jakby na kogoś czekała. Nigdy nie wiadomo jednak, czy czeka na kogoś czy nie. Kiedy jednak okazuje się, że czeka, to najczęściej czeka na swoje młodsze rodzeństwo, które i tak rzadko ją odwiedza. Lucrezia nie przepada za swoją siostrą, ale stara sie nie okazywać tego przy swoim młodszym bracie. Królowa ze smutnymi oczami spogląda na magiczny zegar, który umieszczony jest na wieży kościoła blisko pałacu. Od razu podnosi się na nogi i ubiera się w suknię i zakłada na siebie dużą ilość brylantów i burszytnów. Jej piękny ubiór ozdabiają teraz pierścienie ze szmaragdami i kolie z czarnych pereł. Królowa już dotyka klamki od drzwi, które prowadzą na korytarz, ale przypomina sobie o ważnej dla jej ubioru masce. Kilka minut później królowa jest już w swojej sali tronowej. Wiele osób do niej mówi, ale ona nie słucha. Myśli o czymś i najwyraźniej ma dość słuchania nadętych skarg mieszkańców miasta, typu "mysz jest w moim ogrodzie" czy "znalazłem włosa w zupie i nie wiem czyj on jest". Do przytomności doprowadza jąjednak dźwięk królewskich trąb i goniec otwierający drzwi do komnaty. - Królowo, Gildia Oración Seis prosi o audiencję. - mówi goniec. Królowa zdejmuje białą rękawiczkę ozdobioną złotymi nićmi i kiwa głową tak, jakby pozwalała im wejść. Drzwi do sali znów otwierają się w tym czasie, kiedy królowa się odwarca. Do sali wchodzą członkowie gildii Oración Seis. - Mam nadzieję, Brain, że zająłeś się moim młodszym bratem jak należy. - mówi półagresywnym lecz cichym tonem Lucrezia. - Jeżeli nie, to sam wiesz co Cię czeka, drogi Brainie. - Z przykrością stwierdzam, Lucrezio, że pomimo moich lekcji i starań Midnight przegrał walkę z Erzą. - mówi Brain, jakby wcale się tym nie przejmował. - Spodziewałam się, że Scarlet znajdzie jego słabość, ale i tak zaskoczyła mnie jego słabość... Przy okazji, nie miałeś go nauczyć walczyć z NORMALNYM przeciwnikiem?! - Nie trzeba mnie do jasnej ciasnej nieczego uczyć, Lucrezia-nee ! - wypowiada Midnight, który najwyraźniej zaczyna denerwować się uwagami siostry. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy ani twojej, ani Braina, ani nawet Noriko. - Midnight, proszę Cię nie denerwuj mnie. Nie zdaje Ci się, że jeszcze nie jesteś królem, żeby rozkazywać komuś o wyższej randze?! - denerwuje się na swojego młodszego brata Królowa. - Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Mam Cię dość, rozumiesz? Ech... Rachel miała rację, że lepiej byłoby dołączyć do Grimoire Heart... Tam przynajmniej nie musiałbym się słuchać kogoś takiego jak wy...! - nie dokańcza zdania Midnight. Księciu przerywa jednak goniec, który przynosi "złe" wieści dla swojej królowej. Goniec wręcza Lucrezii list, a królowa go odpieczętowuje. Po przeczytaniu listu, Lucrezia zaczęła się lekko uśmiechać pod swoją maską. Midnight jednak to zauważył i obraził się na swoją najstarszą siostrę, ponieważ w Grimoire Heart była jego starsza siostra, Diana. Midnight opuścił sale tronową a Lucrezia poszła do swojej komnaty. W tym samym czasie chwilę po rozpadku Grimoire Heart, troje z dezerterów, Azuma, Zancrow i Diana rozmyślają na Tenroujimie o dalszym losie ich trójki. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się najstarszy z nich, Azuma. - Może losy gildi nie potoczyły się najlepiej, ale nie ma co, Zancrow nieźle sprzeciwił się Zerefowi. - A mnie tam to nie bawi. Gdyby nas nie było wtedy na latającym statku, to pewnie Zancrowa by już nie było na tym świecie. - odezwała się najmłodsza z nich, księżna Diana. - Mnie tam na przykład bawi walka Twoja i Erzy. - Mnie też to bawi, bez urazy Azuma - odezwał się "półmartwy" Zancrow. - Jeżeli was tak to bawi, to mnie bawi walka Diany z Zerefem. - odezwał się Azuma. - A mnie tam ona zachwyca - dodał Zancrow, który najwyraźniej jest wdzięczny Dianie. - Zamiast gadać, to może byśmy dalej rozmyślali, co ze sobą zdrobić. - powiedziała Diana, która najwyraźniej miała już jakiś pomysł. - No to co niby mamy zrobić...?- zapytał Azuma. Sekunde po tym wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy, ponieważ myśleli o tym samym. Wykrzyknęli razem swój pomysł, który okazał się tym samym i razem wpadli na tą samą nazwę gildii. Diana zaś powiedziała chłopakom, że nie zaloży gildii bez swojego młodszego brata, Midnighta. Zancrowowi pasowało towarzystwo "młodego", natomiast Azumie było to obojętne. Kontynuacja w kolejnym rozdziale. Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku